Boarding School Woes
by zeratul7
Summary: AU.Boarding School she told me, at first I thought it was a prison. I know now that it will be our tomb. please review or whatever. ZUTARA TOKKA AND THAT AANG TY LEE SHIP WHICH I DUNNO WHAT IT'S CALLED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender", they belong to Nickelodeon and Mike and Bryan.

This is my first fanfic. Reviews or hate/flames greatly accepted. I also wrote it because I felt bad for not writing anything...

So...this story is pretty much about the avatar people in a haunted school fighting evil. I've always wanted to do one of those haunted school scenes that you see a lot in the horror shows/movies ;). I hope I didn't steal anyone's idea(s)

* * *

Welcome to Avatar High, a boarding school for adolescents.

More like abandoned children. People see this as a boarding school, but for these people, it's home.

Katara (14): Katara has an older brother named Sokka. She and him just recently started going to Avatar School because their father joined the army and can't take care of them. They write monthly letters to each other. She's pretty much friends with everyone.

Sokka(16): Katara's older brother. Also known as 'Snoozles' and 'meat head'. He's very protective of Katara. A bit silly at times but trustworthy and smart.

Aang(12): Born as an orphan, a kind monk named Gyatso took him in and sent him to the school while he travels around the world talking about Buddha. He's the optimist of the group.

Toph(12): Yes, she is blind. She can see because see can feel the vibrations in the earth, and the school is mainly made of metal. Her parents sent her there because of her 'discipline' problems. You can always count on her or Aang to get the gang through sad situations.

Zuko(16): Got his scar in a car accident, which also killed his mother. If you don't see him going all emo 24/7, he's either talking to his uncle (the librarian) or meditating. His father disowned him. Once he graduates, he's on his own. He gets $50 weekly, from him.

Azula(14): Spoiled little princess. She gets $100 from her dad. Whatever she wants, she gets. Once she graduates, she'll start off with a job from her father. She's always cruel and manipulating.

Mai(15): She's one year older that Azula and still does what ever Azula tells her to do. She was sent her because her father is to busy governing Omashu. And her mother only seems to care about Tom-Tom, her baby brother. Goth to the core.

Ty Lee(14): Ran off to join the circus. Parents caught her, and sent here to the school. She and Toph have 'Disciplinary Class' together. She's cute bubbly but a light headed at times.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Jet…Jet...Come join us... the wind tempted in his ear. _

"NO!!!" the teenager screamed! "You'll never get me!"

_But Jet._ The fog grew dense; _we're your friends._

"NO!" he screamed and disappeared into the darkness. That was the last time they ever heard him. The next morning, the janitor found his necklace that he never leaves out of his sight laying on the cold hard ground.

Something is in this school, and the people need to get out fast before it's too late.

Or is it already?

* * *

A/N: so how was it? Pretty crappy I bet. I'll probably get another chapter out soon so you'll get a feel of the story! Review on the story and your thoughts plz! Hang tight! 


	2. I'm Back :

**Chapter 2**

**I'm back**

It was the beginning of a new school year and everyone was in the gym, pushing and shoving to see their classroom list.

"Come on Sokka!" Katara yelled at her brother.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like something bad's gonna happen if you don't look at the list. " Sokka retorted.

"While you just hurry up?!?" shouted the furious 14 year old girl.

"Bad day already Sugarqueen?" asked a voice from behind. Katara spun around to the face of Toph--her friend for 5 years.

"Toph!It's so good to see you again!" she glomped onto Toph.

"Of course. Just let go!" Toph tried her hardest to breathe while in Katara's death grip.

"Hey, you didn't forget about me did you?" said another familiar voice, there stood Aang with a playful 'I'm-so hurt' face.

The girl giggled and gave Aang her usual heart-warming smile and bone crushing hug.

"Uh...guys, we can go see the list now." Sokka interrupted.

"Snoozles! Is that you? Been a long time hasn't it?!" the blind girl pretty much rammed her fist into his arm, which she considers a 'light punch'.

"Owch…" moaned Sokka while the other three laughed.

_Class D: _

_Katara _

_Sokka _

_Toph_

_Aang_

_Zuko_

_Azula_

_Ty Lee_

_Mai_

* * *

After everyone found a roommate and moved into their rooms, the 4 met up at the cafeteria where they unsurprisingly found Sokka eating meals for 3.

"Ahem." Aang cleared his throat.

"Oh hey guys! Want some?" Sokka offered.

"Uh...no thanks." They all replied together with a look of disgust.

"So...did you guys get your schedules yet?" Aang asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Duh Twinkle Toes! We were all there." Toph punched his arm.

There was going to be a bruise by tomorrow. "Ow..." Toph showed her sympathy by flicking him on the side of his head.

"Well, I should go. Don't want to be lated on the first day!" Katara ran off waving good-bye

"Tch. Teacher's pet!" Toph called after.

* * *

This was going to be the worst year of his school life.

Because his Uncle is the librarian? No.

Because 2 years left until he officially becomes the black sheep of his family? No...well at least not yet.

Because Azula's in his class? DING! DING! You have hit the jackpot!

It was so obvious that even a 4 year old could tell that the sister would cause endless torment for the OLDER brother.

"Hey Zuko!" Katara interrupted his thoughts. He gave a surprised look but regained his calm. But I guess you can't really see his eyes because of long hair.

"Hey," Was all he said. An awkward silence filled the empty classroom. So obviously, Katara would start to talk about crap that he wouldn't care about. Until Katara's hand started to move closer to his scarred eye.

His reflexs caught her hand before it got to close and he said in a low threatning voice, "Don't you dare."

Katara looked affronted, "Zuko! I've been your friend for 3 years! I don't care about your scar! I just want you to let me in sometimes and help you! You let Mai touch your scar!"

"That's because we've had history together." Zuko calmly told her.

"You mean a LOVER's history?!?" Katara shot back

"Wait! What?" Zuko was speechless, this day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

Katara was gazing at her ceiling her eyes blank and voice whispering.

_Join us, Katara, we can be happy._

_Forever…_

* * *

A/N: As you have noticed, the charaters don't have last names. Review or PM me if you have any ideas for last names. And also for pairings/shippings if you want. Yes, i will make an OC pairing if you want. BUT NO ZUKO OC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. UmOk?

**(A/N: thanks to dellph for the last names and Twilight Rose2 for the help!! ;) )**

**Disclaimer: Hh crap! Did I say that I don't own AVATAR!?**

**Well, now you know.**

LINE

**Chapter 3**

**Um...Ok?**

You know that feeling when you're in a large, open dark space and you can't help but notice the shadows watching? Zuko knows this feeling well, it's amazing that in a school so large he has to be the only one walking down the hallway.

Completely and utterly, alone.

To distract himself he glanceed at his watch only to find that time had passed much more quickly than expected. It was 2 mintues to class and he was on the other side of the school. He was in Hall B and the Library ,where History is held, is on the other side of the school.

_Crap,_ he thought, _I can't be late again! Zhao will kill me!_

He sped up only to be knocked down by a figure emerging from the shadows.

"AAAHH!!! Azula!? What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!" the terrified teen gasped for breath while making sure his heart was still beating.

"HAHAHAHA!! I'm _so sorry_,"The voice was dripping with sarcasm and a tone that said 'I'm better than you,' "It was just too hard to resist!! Ha...You'll never change Dumb-Dumb."

And with that, Azula walked away, leaving a fuming Zuko.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Saitō, how good of you to join us." Professor Zhao smirked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zhao. I was...uh...caught up in something." Zuko replied, giving his sister the evil eye. "Then maybe you should be more like your sister and arrive early. Now take your seat!" Zhao was an evil teacher known for his obsession with manners and short patience.

And sideburns.

"Yes sir," Zuko said with a small bow, fists clenched at his sides .

The only seat left was the one beside Katara. _Great, the Spirits must hate me!_

"Now class, do any of you believe in ghosts or the supernatural and so forth?" the teacher asked. About half the class raised their hands and in return made him grin. He then continued to ramble on about the school history until something caught Zuko's attention, a blue mask with an eerie smile was in Zhao's hands. Before Zuko could get a closer look Zhao rounded on the class the mask so hidden behind his suit.

"As you can see, this school used to be an orphanage. The founder used to fight in a great war. Can anyone tell me what it was?"

His eyes glanced around the room trying to catch anyone not paying attention.

"Um, was it the 'The War of the Nations'?" Aang asked timdly.

"Yes. The _Blue Spirit_ had many enemies. Some say that they even curse him to this very day..." History is fun, being Zhao's student only makes you get twice the normal amount of homework everyday. If you were Toph and Ty Lee's situation, you'd just have to read the textbook: 1. Because Toph's blind and 2: being in disciplinary class gets you off the hook.

But still we get to learn cool stuff like this.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

* * *

"Guys! Hurry up! They're almost outta FOOD!" Sokka's voice rang clearly throughout the cafeteria, even through the squeels, grunting and random mumblings of a High School.

"Sheesh, maybe we should put YOU in therapy. Clearly, you have a problem with food." Toph 'lightly' slapped his back.

"OOF!" the whole line toppled from the force of Toph's slap creating human dominos.

"Move it peasants!" the Queen Bee stepped on them like a royal rug with Mai and Ty Lee following behind. Every second you could hear the bubbly girl's giggling! How Mai handles it, we may never know.

* * *

**End of School**

* * *

The day has finally ended but Katara's not ready to calm down she's still pacing back and forth in her and Toph's room while Toph listens. Or t least Katara thinks she's listening.

"Argh!!! He is just so infuriating! 'No one touches my scar.' Acting so cool! Toph! Are you even listening to me?!" Katara ranted on.

Sleeping with your eyes open might not of been useful for a blind person, but in Toph's case, it was beyond helpful. This way, she could get some shut eye, while the angry girl venting out her anger. Katara just sighed and tucked her in bed, and closing her eyes, turning off her iPod, which she was listening to _On my Own_ by Three Days Grace. There was someone knocking on the door. When Katara opened it, Zuko stood there in a baggy jeans and a black hoodie. "Hey...Katara. Can we talk?"

Zuko flinched from the glare she gave him but she still alwoed him to talk.

"I've always felt like this scar only reminds me of my pain. Always as Zuko, the banished one. But lately, I've realised that being alone isn't the best." He said, but somebody else would probably think he was talking to himself. Not Katara though.

"I should also be sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems. Especially between _us._"

"It doesn't matter anymore." He turned around to face her, slowly closing his eyes. She knew what it meant. She slowly lifted arm like it was lead and reached for his scar. But she couldn't do it. "No, not yet. Not until the time's right." And walked away without a word.

Of course Zuko was going to pay for brushing her off for a second time.

Big time.

* * *

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

"Zuko! What are you doing here?" Mai's tired but surprised voice asked him as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need your help, and this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

**A/N: still no pairings until i get more options or votes or whatever!!!!plz review and still need more shippings! And the story'll get better. promise!!**


	4. Creepy Factor

**The Creepy Factor**

Disclaimer: don't own avatar...

on a side note, please review, almost 200 hits and only wut...4 reviews? on a ratio o 200:4, the odds don't look good...thanks Twilight Rose2!!!!:):)

* * *

The weekend couldn't of come any faster but Zuko had still retained a stony silence.

_Was he angry with her?_ Katara kept thinking, and when she had missed a night of sleep thinking about it she knew she needed to clear her mind.

So there she was sitting at an empty table in the library drowning her thoughts in a barrage of cheesy roman novels.

She couldn't help sneaking glances at Azula.

Azula wasn't happy she tried to ignore the girl until she snapped,

"What?!" she shouted ignoring the numerous no yelling signs.

Katara didn't back down, "Sorry, it's just hard to imagine you in a library, working." She put special emphasis on the last word.

For once Azula didn't talk back and a painful awkward silence filled the room.

Trying to break it Katara spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Did you ever notice that this library was round? And smells funny?"

"Uncle does drink a lot of tea here..." Azula agreed grudgingly.

"I guess."

"How about all those antiques weapons hanging around? This is a pretty weird library..."

"Whatever." And with that Azula grabbed her Gucci bag, science book and left.

* * *

"Aang, why don't we hang at the mall later?" Sokka caught up with Aang in the hallways.

"Sure sounds great, is Katara coming?"

Before Sokka could answer a scream pierced the calm, "H-Help...P-pl-please... WHY DOESN"T ANYONE HELP ME?!"

Katara's voice slowly faded into darkness, Sokka looked at Aang and they were off running towards the fightened yells.

"Katara! What's wrong?!" They found her pinned agsint a wall, a furious looking Azula's claws on her upper arms.

Sokka approched Azula threatingly but Azula just removed her hands brushed herself off and spoke to Katara, "Don't tell anyone about what we just disscussed."

Katara didn't seem offended she just nodded.

"What were you doing with Azula?" Aang asked genuinly concerned.

Katara brushed him off saying, "Nothing, let's go."

* * *

The mall was filled with the usual people, mall rats, shoppers, moms and teenagers looking for a place to chill.

Toph had joined them laughing along at Sokka's 'good' jokes.

"Hey, a fourtune teller!" Katara grabbed Aang's arm and dragged him over.

Toph just chuckled and pulled a unenthusiastic Sokka behind his sister.

* * *

The fourtune teller looked old but Katara sensed that she was much older than her looks proved.

"Welcome, welcome, now Katara, would you like to go first? Or perhaps a group reading?"

Katara just stared open mouthed so Toph intervened, "A group seession."

"Of course Little Mantis. This way."

Toph looked confused by the name but follwed along anyway Katara, Sokka nd Aang close behind.

"I am Aunt Wu, please find a comfortable seat." The room she had led them to was dark save for the fire burning brightly.

When they had found a confortable place, Aang and Katara sharing a couch while Toph leaned against Sokka's knees.

"Now children gather round and let me tell you a story of romance, death, a Warrior, a Blind Earthbender, a fiesty Water Tribe girl and the all powerful Avatar.

"Long ago before even the great wall of Ba Sing Se was built there were 4 nations. The Air Nomads, the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Each nation was connected with an element which each nation had control over and there was one all power being," she nodded to Aang who just stared, engrossed in her story, "the Avatar could Master elements all and keep balance between all Nations."

Aunt Wu's tale was so large and complicated that the sun had set and the moon had risen by the time she finished, "and so now as the great descendants of the Avatar and his group you must finish the battle."

The silence was quickly ruined by Sokka, "But what did you mean by the '5 that will help'?"

Aunt Wu opened her mouth and then seeming to think better of it said, "All in due time my Young Warrior." She reached behind her chair and pulled out 5 different packages.

"Katara, please come here." Katara carefully approached and opened the package standing.

"It's a scroll…"

Aunt seemed please, "yes and it will help you greatly in the coming battle, now young Avatar." Aang stood ignoring the name she had just called him and unwrapped the package it was whistle shaped like bison he looked at him almost as if he had seen it long, long ago, "For times when are in need of help."

She passed 2 packages to Toph and Sokka, Toph ripped open the package reveling a headband with odd tassels on the sides, "What is it?"

Katara came over and placed it in her hair some of her bangs still fell into her face, "It feels right."

Sokka opened his and found a beaded bracelet, he gave Aunt Wu and inquiring look and she warned, "Take care of the Mantis, or you may never see her again."

* * *

Aunt Wu waved goodbye as they left, Aang was going through the backpack she had given them merely mentioning that some supplies are in it.

" Hey Snoozles. What's wrong with you?" Toph asked, Sokka had barely spoken after the fortune.

"Nothing, just that the crazy old lady said that I'd lose the one I love. Crazy or what?" Sokka laughed "Ha ha. That just sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me."

"I don't know Sokka she was right on target with my name, I mean com'on that never happens."

Aang stepped in before the silblings had one of their signature battles, "What do you make of this last package?"

Toph grabbed it and moved her fingers over it feeling every inch, "I only rememeber her telling us to give it to the scarred youth."

"Zuko?"

Katara nodded.

* * *

"Zuko...Can we get this over with?" Mai asked in her usual bored tone.

"Not until Katara gets here!" Zuko hissed.

"Ugh...That'll take forever, later." And she left leaving Zuko alone in his stalking of Katara.

* * *

"Salt? She gave us salt?" Toph asked annoyed Sunday morning had come and the quartet was sitting at the local teashop.

"Well, if we're dealing with the supernatural, then yes!" Aang shot back.

Everyone just looked at him like he smoked something bad.

"What? You guys don't watch 'Supernatural'?" All three shook their heads and Aang just sighed.

"You mean with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki?! They are SO HOT!!" an uninvited guest squealed with delight!

"Ty Lee?! What are you doing here?!" Sokka demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her. The acrobatic girl's happy face slowly faded and tuned into a sad, hurtful look.

"I'm sorry that I barged in, but Toph left her Ipod back in class, so I thought that maybe I'd return it." She said while handing it to Toph.

"Oh... sorry about that." Sokka apologized.

'Pinky' as Toph would call her perked right back up and hugged Sokka. "No problem Cutie!" and ran off.

"Good job!" Toph's sarcastic voice shouted at him, and decided to give him a bone crushing punch.

* * *

_Need...more life...spirit...I grow tiresome of waiting. The souls...will satisfy my hunger..."_ From the fog emerged a human shaped cloud with burning black eyes.

_Zhao...Zhao..._ echoed through the empty hallway.

"Who's there?! It is way past curfew! Go back to your room or I'll get you a year's worth of detention!" he commanded.

_There'll be no need_, a raspy voice responded.

"Wh -What are you?" Zhao demanded looking right and left for the source of the voice. The mysterious shadow stepped into the light. Hands held behind his back, posture proud and straight, wearing a cocky grin.

_You._

A blood-curdling scream ripped into the night.

* * *

Sokka was snoring lightly the sheets twisted over his shirtless body.

His hysterical sister interrupted the wonderful dream containing a certain Princess.

"Wuht?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes in the light, "Katara!? What's wrong?"

She was crying and Aang looked petrified, "Toph, she's in the Infirmary."

_Watch the Mantis, young Warrior, or you may never see her again…_


	5. This SUCKS

Disclaimer: Don't own avatar, but hope that someday I'll get to work with them!

_Remember, Italics equals The Spirit thinking._

* * *

Chapter 5

This Sucks

"Toph's what?!" Sokka shouted, leaving his weary state behind.

"They say that someone might've pushed her down the stairs. It was no accident." The anger clearly in Katara's voice, while explaining and walking to the infirmary. When they arrived, Aang was sitting beside her bed, watching her for any sign of movement. "How's her condition?" Sokka asked the nurse.

"Well, it's not as bad as I expected, just a broken arm. Very lucky if you ask I mean it was about 30 stairs..." The nurse bustled around them picking up bandages and checking charts.

"Guys, you think I could a have a moment alone?" He asked the others.

"Sure Sokka. Come on Aang." Katara pulled Aang along.

Moments of silence passed by as the sad adolescent stuck his hands in his pockets.

There was something in his pocket before he pulled it out. It was the blessed bracelet that Aunt Wu gave him. He sighed and took a seat beside the sleeping girl.

"Maybe I should've listened to her. I've known you for years, Toph. I was so blind about it," Sokka could feel his vision blur, "Isn't that ironic? Me, the blind one? I'm an idiot that couldn't see how much that I care about you." He stood up and put the bracelet on Toph.

"I'll you protect, I promise." And bent down to kiss her cheek.

* * *

"Now…NOW!" Zuko pulled Mai out of the bushes and started to hold hands and make out. By the time they broke apart, they saw Azula looking at them.

"Mai, I've always known you've like... _different_ guys, but Zuko? Disgusting..." behind her was Katara, she looked hurt and ran off.

"Arg! Plan: Get Katara To Become Jealous To Make Her Fall In Love With Me didn't work!" Zuko shouted at an annoyed Mai.

"Not my fault, it's just like that one time when you watched all those scary Japanese movies to try and scare Azula. But you only ended up pissing your pants." Mai said, with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Mai Yoshida! You're so GR- - -!!!" Zuko was too angry to even finish his sentence, and stomped off.

* * *

"Uncle, I think I messed up. I did something stupid and now Katara hates me forever..." Zuko moaned to his uncle.

"My nephew, sometimes it is best to accept these things and own up to it. Go talk to your lady friend and explain." Iroh reassured Zuko.

The next day however, was quite strange. The day had been going perfectly, never a good sign in Zuko's case. And was it just him, or did all the students and teachers disappear into thin air? The only ones that he ever saw were Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara and Aang.

"Well, aren't you the early bird, Mr. Saitō?" A voice crept up his spine

"Professor! I didn't hear you come in! And you've been missing for the last couple of days." Zuko said, his eyes showing his surprise.

"Yes, yes. But for more important matters, History class is no longer in the library it..." "Why not?" Zuko interrupted.

"The library makes me feel... ill. It will be held in room 308." Zhao gave him a skin crawling smile and touched his shoulder. The man's hand felt like ice. Zuko's instincts went off like a bell.

* * *

A week after the 'cold hand', there was a field trip to go to the famous battlefield, where the final 'War of the Nations' took place.

Sokka and Toph had started to get closer. Toph is feeling up quite nicely, and has promised to never take the bracelet off.

Katara is however avoiding Zuko like the plague.

"This class, it where it all began, and ended. Feel free to take a look around. Just don't wander off too far." Zhao announced. Unsuspecting to all the students, the shadowed spirit was also there to.

_That damn blind brat! She knows what happened that night! She's alone. Time to finish her off…_

It crept closer to her, and was about to push her off the cliff, but some sort of invisible barrier was surrounding her. His eye caught the bracelet she wore.

_It's that damn bracelet! I always knew one of Wu's descendants would get in my way...no matter; I'll just finish this handicap off last..._

* * *

Zuko was looking all over the place for Katara. "How big is this field?!" Zuko said to himself. After passing a few trees, he finally found who he was looking for. "Katara..."

"Go away, Zuko!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to get jealous. To see if you really like me...Because I know that I would do anything for you!"

"Anything?" she asked

"Anything" I confirmed

She poked me in the chest, "Leave me, alone." And she stomped off.

_Plan B down the drain._

"Hey Sokka..."

"Yeah Toph?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just shut up, you'll ruin the moment."

There the two were, sitting on the field, all by themselves. Toph's head on Sokka's shoulder. For it would be just the two of them.

The fog was stirring and moved his attention from the blind girl to the older boy holding her hand.

_I can't hurt her physically, but emotionally…_

He cackled and the fog deepened.

A/n: I know, I know. This chapter probably made you wants to gouge your own eyes but, I'm feeling in a down mood for no good reason [pressure's on 24/7 now... And lots of stuffs going to happen! And I'm going to be VERY Busy for about a month...sry, no updates...and sry bout the love scenes. I'm not good at them.


	6. Chapter 6

V2!

Disclaimer: don't own avatar

And it hurt so much to write this chapter:( ): cries you all probably hate me now..

* * *

Chapter 6 

Toph could suddenly feel Sokka tense. "Sokka? What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

The boy's peaceful face now turned spiteful.

He shook her arm off, "What's wrong?! I've never felt better! Why the hell am I here with you?"

"Haw haw Sokka, let's go do something fun."

"With you? The blind girl? I could have any girl in the school." With that Sokka left, leaving Toph hurt and confused.

The spirit knew exactly what to say to her and hit her hard. She was trying her best to see if 'Sokka' was lying. Nothing. As far as she could tell, there was no lying.

She just remembered the bracelet. She was so mad she wanted to take it off, rip it to shreds, take the beads and use it as ammo on Sokka with her BB gun, but no, she couldn't do it, she's never broken a promise in her life and she not going to start just because one boy broke her heart. She decided to keep it as a reminder to never trust or love anyone ever again.

* * *

Mai and Azula were bored, Mai playing with a scalpel she nicked from the half blind art teacher, while Ty Lee decided to just go some stretching instead. She was doing back flips, front flips, you name it. It was until she toppled onto Aang that she realized that he was watching her. 

"Um...Nice stretching?" Aang said, helping the acrobat up trying to cover his blushed with his collar. She was giggling and made a mental note to remember the dark haired cutie.

* * *

At school... 

In the cafeteria, the whole group was watching Sokka eat. Katara and Zuko were sitting beside him. Aang was texting Ty Lee and Toph was listening to angry music.

"Geez Sokka, you act as if you haven't eaten in a decade." Katara said.

The starved teenager looked up from his food and gave her an angry stare.

"Well sorry if I'm trying to look out for my brothers health!" Katara said sarcastically and left, 'accidently' stepping on Zuko's foot. He left to go and get an ice pack.

"Well, I got to meet Ty Lee for, um... a study thing. Yeah, studying...Bye!" Aang announced and ran off.

"Shouldn't you leave to Blindy?" The carnivore asked with scorn in his voice.

Girls have a line that boys shouldn't cross.

Sokka just stepped over that line.

"F--- You! You Mo---- F---ing no good Son of a B----! Why don't you go to H---!??" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the whole school heard her.

Aang and Ty Lee stared at each other, both shocked at what they heard,

"She sounds angry…" Aang noted, hiding his head behind a textbook.

Ty Lee silently nodded.

Katara decided that was in her head and tried her best to forget what she had heard.

Mai and Azula had surprised expressions and had trouble finishing their homework.

Iroh's mouth was hanging open and dropped a book on his foot. He was too shocked to even notice.

Thank goodness there was no headmaster anymore.

All Sokka could do was smile and said "Been there, done that," as Toph was running to her room, tears sparkling as she ran.

For the next week, Aang and Ty Lee started dating. Katara began her stage 2: Anger. Each time Zuko would try and talk to her, things would end up badly, mainly in a punch or a shin kick.

Toph had become unnaturally hushed; her normally pushy self was subdued behind a mask of quietness.

Sokka always seems to be eating but doesn't even gain any weight! He started to flirt with any girl he could find and kept insulting Toph whenever he saw her. One day, she finally snapped.

Again.

She started to throw a bunch of random books at the possessed teen.

"You…go … h" None of it seemed to hurt him, until the bible was thrown at him, which Toph accompanied by a certain hand gesture.

He hissed and clutched his forehead. Everything was a blur from there. Mai and Zuko grabbing Toph, Sokka running away, and everyone else running to see what the ruckus was. It took 4 people to restrain Toph. Each one took a limb and brought her to the nearest room. Zuko's room was dark, but clean. Eventually, Toph cracked and told them what happened. Azula sat on her brother's bed arms and legs crossed, her head nodding. "What a total ba." Even Katara agreed to this, though she still shot Azula a glare.

Meanwhile Sokka was in the bathroom, thrashing against the wall arguing with himself.

**What in the world are you? Get out of my body!! You made me hurt Toph! I will never forgive you!**

_Tsk. Tsk. I can't have you interfering with my plans, now can I? _the Spirit tantalized forcing Sokka against the wall.

**Want do you want?**

_You'll find out eventually._

**No! Don't hurt anyone you hear me?!**

The Spirit stopped the relentless abuse and Sokka felt it pondering him, _you truly are entertaining._

**Darn you! Get. Out. Now! **He threw himself against the sink, panting and gasping.

It took all of his strength to try and push him out. The body was in pain. It clutched its head and groaned.

_You are starting to become a nuisance. Be gone._

**NO! Help! Toph!**

The scream fell on deaf ears as the Spirit took complete control.

Toph awoke with a startle. Sokka was in trouble she just knew it. But could she do? She was going to need some spiritual help. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. **KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Zuko, Aang, I need some spiritual advise."

A/N: writing this made me very sad. But should get better! Stay Tuned, next time on Boarding School Woes!!


	7. Shadow can be Your best Friend

a/n: don't own avatar. Drill it into your head, or lump of gray meat that's in our head. Yes, i mean the BRAIN. And this chapter is so corny that your screen will melt.

BOLD is Sokka's thoughts and italics is the Spirit's

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Shadows can be your Best Friend**

Katara starred at the ceiling in her dorm, sighing. She couldn't get to bed. There were just too many things on her mind. Toph hadn't come back yet, Zuko was part of the problem, and she was hungry. She went over to the mini fridge and took out a piece of fruit. A 1/5 of it started to rot; only making a resemblance to Zuko's face. She gripped the knife in her hand and stabbed furiously at the poor, innocent fruit. There she was again, back to square 1. She was looking at the ceiling again. Her eyelids slowly drooping, sleep pulling her in.

A voice echoed around the room, forcing it's silky voice into her ear.

_Katara... Come join us...We'll be together, forever..._

"Wait, you need ME? For SPIRITUAL help?" Zuko asked for the seventh time. Toph had lost her patience after the second time.

"Yes you idiot! I'm BLIND!! Not DEAF!!! Now, are you going to help me or not?!" she yelled into his ear, and punched him on the shoulder.

"Uh...guys? Let's calm down! It's the middle of the night!" Aang interrupted.

"Fine, but seriously, I think there's something wrong with Sokka. He's been acting so... un-Sokka like."

"You're right, Sokka isn't even threatening to disfigure me if I come any closer to Katara." Zuko joined in, clutching onto his bruised arm, while searching for ice in the fridge.

"Aang, if what that crazy old fortune teller is true, then you should know what's wrong with him! You gotta help!"

"Well, I'm guessing there's probably something wrong with Sokka's mind. And he's always twitchy."

"And he once called me a Cyclops freak. Sokka would never say that to me, he's not that insensitive."

"..." All three of them sat on the floor, thinking really hard for the first time in their lives.

"Ugh! Ty Lee! Do we HAVE to talk about boys all night?" Mai whined. All three of them were wide-awake, seeing as all of their parents were at work and practically no one in the school anymore. "Can't we just go to bed?" Azula moaned.

"But I can't go to sleep!" Ty Lee said, mouth pouting slightly.

"Then go bother your boyfriend!"

"I would, but I don't know where his room is." She answered back sheepishly.

"Ty Lee, go do me a favor and get me something to drink if you insist on me staying up all night." The leader ordered one of her companions.

"Fine... but Mai has to come to!" she squealed.

"...I hate you..."

The halls were at best, terrifying. Luckily enough, well for Ty Lee at least, she had a pink Hello Kitty flashlight.

Mai on the other hand, was unimpressed, not that big of a shock though. But that didn't stop her secretly thinking horrid thoughts.

If it were legal to kill, Ty Lee would have died last week just when she thought it would be 'fun' to dye Mai's hair a nice shade of pink.

The janitors' closet door interrupted her thoughts as it slowly opened by itself. Both girls ran to see what was inside. One loud scream and a shriek pierced the night. Everyone ran towards the noise only to find Mai and Ty Lee on the ground both fainted.

Katara poked her head into the closet, only to find a half rotting Zhao. Eyes rolled over, tongue lolling out.

"That's sick..." Katara muttered.

Five hours later, Zhao's body was taken to corners office to see the cause of death. Everyone was slowly getting over the shock, but couldn't get that horrid image out of their eyes.

**Dammit, everything hurts! **Sokka groaned as the Spirit squeezed through his body.

_Be a good little prisoner and you won't have to torture yourself anymore._

**NO! **the Spirit chuckled in his head

_Have it your way…_

"Hey Meat Head!" A voice cut through.

The instant he turned around, a cross was slammed onto his face. Searing pain rushed to face as black fog shot out of Sokka's body, leaving a weakened teen behind.

"Well, whadya know? Twinkletoe's advice did help. Come on Snoozles," she said as she bent down to help him, "let's get you somewhere safe." She finished off as she dragged him to his room.

"Uh...what...what happened?" Sokka asked, finding himself in his bed. He glanced at his window it looked about noon the Sun high in the sky. He shivered slightly, the Spirit's memories still forcing their way into his brain.

"Oh, just the usual, dead bodies and possession." Toph said picking the fluffy between her toes.

Sokka's eyes were literally popping out of its sockets. "POSSESSION?!" he screeched at the top of his lungs. "How long was I out?!" more of a demand than an enquiry.

"About three days," Aang said with a relieved voice, entering the room with Katara.

"Oh my goodness! Sokka! You're alright!" she ran to give him her strongest bone crushing hug ever.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Take it easy lil' sis."

"As long as we've got each other, everything will be okay." Aang reassured the others.

"Look Toph, I'm really sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. You know that I would NEVER do anything to hurt you on purpose." Sokka apologized as they walked aimlessly down the vast school area.

"Look, Sokka, you don't have to apologize for the millionth time anymore. It was a random crazy spirits fault, not yours. If you really want to make it up to me, just hold my hand." She said doing her best to keep a blush hidden.

"But Toph, I really want to make it up to you!" Sokka took her hand an idea forming in his head, "Top Beifong, in light of all this, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, not bothering to hide his smile or blush, gently squeezing her hand. She was also blushing like mad, and her heart beat a million times faster.

"Come on, let's go do something fun." She punched him on the shoulder "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He whimpered rubbing the bruise.

"Hey, Katara! Wait up would ya?" Zuko shouted down the hall, waving his left arm, the other clutching onto a single rose.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Please, I'm really sorry." He stammered, " I really like you. Can't we start over again?"

Katara's cold face melted into a smile. "Close your eyes and see." She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Zuko followed her actions and slowly leaned forward, lips puckered up for a kiss.

"Alright Zuko..." She said in a seductive voice that would make any guy kill for her. "...And NOW!" and she sucker punched him in the gut. He grabbed his stomach and "Wha-What was...tha... for..?"

"For everything you jerk!"

"I'm the jerk? At least I don't go and just randomly punch people!" he said spiting slightly.

"Uh! And exactly who kicked Haru back in our second year? You! You scarred him so much he had to transfer!"

The two's fight quickly escalated into an all out war. With Katara's non-stop stomps to the already bruised enough foot. That was, until the black fog surrounded the whole school.

It slowly descended towards them both. They looked and saw an opening, ran for it and somehow ended up in the library, gasping for breath.

"Nephew? What is the matter?" Iroh asked concerned for his nephew. "Fog...Black ...Blue Spirit...angry girl...school..." Zuko blabbered on and Iroh only gave him a crazy look. Meanwhile, the same thing was happening everywhere else, and everyone else somehow ended up in the library. It seemed that the spirit could not somehow enter the library no matter how hard it tried.

"How're we supposed to get out?" Ty Lee cried.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what." Aang said then grabbed her into a hug. She began to calm down gave him a thank-you kiss.

_You're making a choice to live like this,_

_And all of the noise,_

_I am silence._

_We already know how it ends tonight,_

_You run in the dark through a firefight._

_And I would explode just to save your life,_

_Yeah I would explode._

"Katara, I understand that you're angry at me and how you never want to talk to me again."

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky._

_-_

"I can't blame you, and nor should I."

_-_

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,_

_Their all coming down since I've found you._

_I just wanna be where you are tonight._

_I run in the dark looking for some light,_

_And how will we know if we just don't try,_

_We won't ever know._

_-_

"I was an idiot. But I don't want it to end like this."

-

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

-

"I don't want you to hate me until the day you and I die."

-

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me make this mine,_

_I'll ignite for you._

-

"Zuko..." Katara began.

-

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Just for you tonight._

_Let me help you fly,_

_Cause you won't have time._

_Cover your eyes,_

_Get your disguise,_

_They won't ask you why,_

_They just watch you die._

-

"Please, I'm also sorry."

-

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_So you play this part,_

_The show goes on._

_You've come this far with a broken heart,_

_Yeah you've come this far,_

_And you've broken._

_-_

"Don't hate me Katara..."

-

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me make this mine,_

_I'll ignite for you,_

_I'll ignite for you._

_-_

"As long as you don't hate me."

-

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

-

"Never." They both smiled.

_-_

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken..._

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. This I promise, because..." He pulled her into a hug.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Let me light up the sky._

"I would die for you." He softly whispered, brushing her hair.

Toph clapped, "Great, fantastic, Princy and Sugar Queen made up, but we still have the giant killer Spirit." She said sarcasm drenching every word.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, how was it? I kinda felt like adding the whole song thing there.

There's your Zutara, people. Songs owned by the fantastic Yellowcard. (i don't care what you say, i like them ) peace out!

On another note, some of you might realize that the love scenes aren't that...romantic. yes, im new, and suggestions would be helpful :)


	8. Oh Shizzit

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own avatar.**

Chapter 8

Oh Shizzit

"Crud! What kind of idiot puts bars under a carpet?" Toph complained as she grasped onto her foot.

"Look everyone, perhaps if we all had a nice cup of calming jasmine tea, we can find an explanation for all of this?" Iroh offered.

"Explanation? You want an explanation? I'll give you one! There's a freaky fog outside trying to kill us and we're the only ones here," Zuko roared, gesturing to everyone in the room, "and I JUST got myself a girlfriend!!"

"First off, one: Zuko, you need a chill pill. Two: I suggest we remove these bars so Toph can stop swearing her lungs out, and three: don't get killed." Said the voice of reason, Aang.

"URG!!!!This thing's practically glued to the floor! How do you suggest we take it off?" Sokka half said, half screamed, straining to pull as hard as he could.

"Stop your complaining! I've already broken a nail, so just shut up and help the rest of us!" Azula orderd.

"Hey! You can't talk to my brother like that! Only I can! So why don't you back off, and stop acting like a total bi-''

"GUYS! STOP THIS! WE HAVE TO STICK TOGERTHER AND FIND A WAY OUT IF WE WANT TO MAKE IT THROUGH THIS ALIVE! GOT IT!" Aang screamed, not noticing that he managed to rip the carpet.

"All right! You did it Aang!" Toph punched him in the arm.

25 minutes later...

"What's this suppose to be?" Katara asked.

"I think it's one of those pentagram things." Ty Lee told her.

"Then this means that this has been keeping us safe the whole time, and keeping the spirit out." Mai explained.

"H-Hey guys! Remember that book Aunt Wu gave us, the one about the legends?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" The blind girl wanted to know.

"Well, it says here that maybe we can reconnect with our ancestors and get a clue on how to defeat it!"

"That sounds way too far-fetched, Sokka." Zuko told him.

"Nuh uh! We just need something that they used to have! Like Katara has her scrolls, Aang's got his whitsle, Toph and her headband, and as for me... I've got BOOMERANG!" He shouted with glee, waving his boomerang everywhere like it was the best thing in the world.

The four suddenly dropped to the ground, and everybody else ran to their sides, seeing if they were okay. In that instant, everyone else also dropped. Aang awoke in the middle of a bamboo field, rubbing his aching head. The others were slowly awakening to.

"Where are we?" Mai asked.

"You're in the Spirit World." a familiar voice that sounded like Aang's told them.

Nine people that looked exactly like them appeared from the surrounding bamboos approached them.

"Wow. Am I seeing double me?" Sokka asked.

"No, we're your ancestors, here to help you."

"How?" This time Zuko joined in.

"You see, even if for a little time, we can manage to give you a little bit of power to seal that accursed demon away forever."

"We can help, once you are ready."

The group looked at each other, and nodded.

The library doors slammed opened, revealing the nine, with a strange glow around each of them. Red for Zuko, Iroh, and Azula. Green for Toph, blue for Katara. White for Sokka, Mai and Ty Lee. And silver for Aang. They stepped forward, attacking the thing, some doing body movements, shooting fire, water, earth and air from their palms.

"Little brats...Let's see if you can take on 100 of me!" the demon roared ,dividing itself into a hundred.

They all battled furiously, one by one, each disappearing with a single blow. Three snuck up behind the occupied Zuko.

"Zuko!" A female voice shouted. Zuko turned around, barely missing a stab to the heart. His sister pushed him, taking the stab for him.

"Azula! Why'd you do that?!" he shouted, tiny tears forming in the corner of his unscarred eye.

"Let's just say that we're even now..." she whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

"No...NO! You bastard! You killed her!" He shouted, destroying each copy with every syllable he said. Until the last one remained, the real one.

"NOW!" Katara shouted, all four elements striking together. As the dust settled, the spirit lie there motionless, but everyone knew that it couldn't die. Toph bended to metal from the floor and turned it into a perfect replica of the pentagram in the library.

"No..please, I don't want to be sealed into a hell forever!"

The blind earthbender slammed it on top of it, sealing it away for all eternity.

"It's what you deserve."

Everyone gathered around the fallen firebender, paying their respects.

"Why's everyone bowing?" someone asked. They all opened their eyes to see Azula, eyes barely opened, shallow breathes and a pained expression on her face.

"Azula! You're okay!" Ty Lee ran to hug her.

"Just barely."

"She's needs medical attention! Someone call the hospital!" Zuko ordered.

A/n: next chapters probably epilogue. We'll see what happens to everyone. I hope ypu enjoy this chapter! I think that this chapter wasn't my best. :'( and reviews/criticism are appreciated.


	9. This Is Where It Ends

Chapter 9

This Is Where It Ends

"Woah! Careful Toph!" Sokka warned her. "I wouldn't want your dad to chop me into mince meat." He joked, as he grabbed her hand, leading her on the iced roads.

"Thanks Sokka. You are VERY lucky that my dad let you bring me here." She said as she carefully took a step while holding onto her boyfriends hand.

Toph and Sokka were in Sokka's hometown with his dad and Katara for Christmas. It was his idea for bringing her here, and for his dad to get to know Toph better. Katara was going to spend a week with Zuko, then return home for Christmas. Things would be better.

7 months earlier...

"How are you doing Azula?" Zuko asked his sister.

"I'm healing fine." She replied.

Everyone was gathered around her bed at the hospital. The doctor wanted to know what had happened, they tried to explain honestly, but the doctor dismissed them.

"What's going to happen to the school now?" Katara asked.

"It will be closed forever and I will take charge of it." Iroh told her.

"Wow. After everything that's happened, things are going to be different aren't they?"

"That's right Aang. Things will be different, but we will always be friends. No matter what." Toph told him. Then everyone went into a big bear hug. Ty Lee got all teary eyed and forced Mai, Zuko and Azula into a hug as well.

"We're home!" Sokka announced. "Wait! What're you guys doing here?!" He shouted at the uninvited guests.

"Well, Katara said that she kinda missed everyone, so Zuko said 'why don't we invite them then?' and Katara got really happy and your dad let us stay here, so here we are." Aang said, relaxing into the gigantic couch that everyone was sitting on.

"Aw...and I thought that you'd be happy to see us again!" Azula said in her usual sarcastic remark.

"Come on, let's just relax. Y'know, put everything behind us, be happy about normal stuff, and hope we don't see another ghost ever again?" Toph said.

"I like your way of thinking." Sokka smiled at her and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

**A/n: well that's done. This story was probably short, but 9 chapters are better than nothing. ****thanks**** to those who read this and double thanks to those that reviewed!Give yourselves a pat on the back!! As my page says, I have ALOT of free time, so request and what-not are do able!:) **

**To Twilight Rose2: **

**THANKS ALOT FOR EVERYTHING!!!! I owe you one or one for every chapter ****. If there's something you need that I can do within my power, you name it!!!! ;)**


End file.
